Nicktoon Hero Squad
by Mikedude Rocker10
Summary: Nicktoon City is under attack by the Nicktoons greatest villains. Now it's up to Jimmy, Timmy, Danny. XJ9, Lincoln, Tak, El Tigre, and SpongeBob to stop them from collecting fractals from the Infinity Sword before they do. TIME TO HERO UP!
1. Theme Song

Theme Song

Professor Calamitous: With that Infinity Sword…I WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE!

Jimmy: Alright Squadies! Time to Hero Up!

**_WHEN THE BAD GUYS ARE OUT ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SHOUT NOW! WHOSE GONNA HERO UP! WELL THEY NEVER GET ALONG! BUT THEY'RE ALWAYS FIGHTING STRONG NOW! WHOSE GONNA HERO UP! WHO'LL SAVE THE DAY!? THE NICKTOON HERO SQUAD! THEY'LL HERO UP AGAIN…..NICKTOON HERO SQUAD! HERO UP! NICKTOON HERO SQUAD! HERO UP! TAK, DANNY, AND JENNY ARE FEIRCE! CALAMITOUS ENDS UP IN TEAR WHILE EL TIGRE AND JIMMY JOIN THE FIGHT! TIMMY WISHES IN THE SKY, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANT BY HIS SIDE, LINCOLN LOUD HAS HERO PLANNING MIGHT! WHO'LL SAVE THE DAY!? THE NICKTOON HERO SQUAD! THEY'LL HERO UP AGAIN…..NICKTOON HERO SQUAD! HERO UP! NICKTOON HERO SQUAD! HERO UP! NICKTOON HERO SQUAD! HERO UP! NICKTOON HERO SQUAD! _**

Professor Calamitous: I hate those Squadies.


	2. And LoA Pilot Shall Come

**Hey Everybody. Time for the very first chapter of Nicktoon Hero Squad. It's similar to Marvel Super Hero Squad only with Nicktoons characters. I loved Super Hero Squad when I was a kid. So I thought a couple days ago, why not a Nicktoons version? Well now here it is. With that said let's begin.**

* * *

We come up to a wall which is beyond what looked like a town of evil blocking a nice looking city. All the citizens were there for the grand opening as the mayor presented it with Jimmy Neutron, Leonardo, Nora Wakeman, Agent Xero, Rocko, And Kid Danger.

Mayor: My dear friends. Professor Calamitous is only a few miles away. But this great wall shall keep his villainous lethal legion out of Nicktoon City for good. And maybe bring in some tourism dollars.

The people were fascinated by it. Even Lincoln Loud and his family. But then the ground shook making everyone nervous. Then heard the sounds of roaring monsters.

Lincoln Loud: Uh oh. That's not good.

Mayor: What do I know?

Jimmy Neutron: Sounds like Calamitous is already testing the wall out.

Lincoln: (Runs up to them) You're right Jimmy. Thank's Lisa's X-ray scanner, it detected humongous beings trying to tear it down.

Jimmy: Leaping Leptons! Well then we better call in the crew.

Agent Xero: (Grunts) Jimmy please. I stationed Rudy, Snap, and a dozen Tuff agents up at the north end.

But the ground shook harder scaring everyone.

Kid Danger: Well apparently they aren't doing a good job.

Agent Xero: (Pushed the mayor aside) Remain calm citizens. (Still hears everyone screaming) Did you hear me?! Remain calm! Tuff and the Modifiers have everything under control.

But that didn't stop what was behind the wall.

Mayor: As mayor of Nicktoon City. (Trying to cut the ribbons) I hereby declare this impenetrable and defensive wall open.

Nora Wakeman: (As everyone ran away) I see nothing defensive about this wall.

Jimmy: As I was saying. I'm getting the Nicktoon Hero Squad. (Activates his jetpack) Hop on Lincoln!

Lincoln: Okay. (To his family) Get to safety guys!

Leonardo: We'll get everyone to safety.

Lincoln grabs Jimmy's hand and they fly off. The mayor kept trying to cut the ribbons but the wall was about to burst open and it startled the mayor. Then a giant dinosaur like monster burst through the wall and felt the ribbon on his leg. As the mayor ran away he saw the monster trip. Then it huffed and the mayor's cape flew over his head.

Mayor: Why me?

* * *

Nicktoon Hero Squad Hele-carrier

The alarm goes off as it get the attention of Timmy Turner and his fairies, SpongeBob SquarePants and his best friend Patrick Star, Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Jenny, and Tak. They all ran to the command center and met up with Jimmy and Lincoln.

SpongeBob SquarePants: So what enemy is the mighty Nicktoon Hero Squad going against?

Timmy Turner: (Looks at the Screen) Whatever it is, it's big!

Jimmy: You have no idea Turner!

The screens show 3 giant monsters smashing the city. They some of the other Nicktoon heroes trying to fight them.

Agent Xero: Jimmy, these giant monsters will flatten the whole city under!

Patrick Star: (Laughing) Silly's. Those things aren't giant. (In a baby pitch voice) Only yay big itsy bitsy things.

Cosmo: Aw…He's right. So cute.

Danny Phantom: Uh…Patrick, trust us on this.

All Patrick could do is glare. Then they see the Ninja Turtles leading everyone to safety.

Raphael: Come on this way!

Michelangelo: Move along dudes! Quickly!

One of the monsters was breathing fire on the city, and firemen tried to put it out.

Jimmy: (Walks up to a mini computer) The Neutron Factor 3000. It calculates thousands of variables.

Patrick: I don't get it.

Jenny: None of us do.

When he activated it. Lincoln knew what Jimmy was doing.

Lincoln: Oh I get it. Jimmy chooses from billions of combinations of our abilities to select the best team of which to stop these creatures.

Tak: That's some Juju.

Jimmy: We need every bit of my Brain Factor, Danny's Ghost Factor, SpongeBob's Water Factor, Patrick's Strength Factor, Lincoln's Planning Factor, Timmy's Magic Factor, Jenny's Robot Factor, Tak's Juju Factor, and El Tigre's Animal Factor.

El Tigre: I could've told you that amigo. (Draws is claws) Giant monsters everybody plays.

Patrick: They're not giant. They're yay big!

Tak: Puny?

Donatello: (On screen) No Patrick! That's Mega-rough, Gilator and Hydra-croc on the loss. (Saving a little girl) Three of Snap-trap's creatures.

Timmy: It's no surprise. He's working for Professor Calamitous.

Back in the city

Donatello: (Brings the girl to the Loud sisters who are helping with the evacuation) Almost every super villain is. Ever since the Infinity Sword shattered in that air battle between Calamitous and Jimmy. And the pieces fell on the city.

Jenny: Yeah. Now any of the professor's bums get a hold on one of those fractals, they get a chunk of the swords cosmic power.

Jimmy: So we grab the fractals first before Calamitous rebuilds the Infinity Sword and takes over the universe. Yada Yada Yada. Right now we got monsters.

Kitty Katswell: (On screen) Right. Good luck Squadies.

As Dudley Puppy flew on his jet pack fighting Mega-rough, he used his horns to knock Dudley into the sky.

Dudley: (Screaming) HI KI KIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mega-rough roared in an ear piercing screech.

Jimmy: Nicktoon Hero Squad, unless Dudley's wearing a 30ft black bull fighters cape it's time to Hero Up!

Hero up sequence.

The song plays as the heroes got readied. Danny flew around with his ghost power, Jenny's fists got bigger, Jimmy was thinking of a Brain Blast and pulled out his Tornado Blaster, Cosmo, Wand became Timmy's blaster while Poof became a glide-pack on Timmy's back, SpongeBob land on the ground doing karate moves as Patrick was eating Ice Cream but then looked at the forth wall and got serious. Lincoln flew on a jetpack while firing his Card Blasters, Tak twirled his Juju staff and pounded it on the ground casting magic, And El Tigre slashed wallpaper revealing himself. Then all of them appeared in front of their logo and ran off as the logo crashed into the forth wall.

End Sequence

The heroes run out of the Hele-carrier and jumped down floating to the city.

El Tigre: (jumps onto Patrick's back) I'm with you big guy. Follow them! (Patrick rammed through the wall and jumped down) Uh…Through the door.

Lincoln: Look down there Patrick.

They see Snap-trap's monsters attacking the city.

Patrick: Whoa. Those monsters aren't puny. (Laughs) Now only you guys are. Even kids who are 7.

Lincoln: (Insulted) Hey! I'm 11. Okay. Leonardo always told me, it's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog.

Tak: I hear ya.

El Tigre: Si. Lot more to us scrap and who's the biggest and tubbiest?

Patrick: (Angry, insulted) WHO CALLED ME TUBBY?!

El Tigre: I did.

Patrick: (Growls) NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!

He threw El Tigre off him and Tak caught him with his Juju powers can carried him safely to the ground.

El Tigre: Ai yi yi. Always all about you.

* * *

In Villain Central, Calamitous's Lair

Snap-trap walked up to the professor as he watch the heroes go.

Professor Calamitous: There they go. Jimmy Neutron and his so called heroes. Neutron dared to challenge me over the Infinity Sword, and now he pays dearly. (To Snap-trap) Snap-trap you and D.O.O.M serve me well. These monsters of yours could flatten the city.

Verminious Snap-trap: Believe me Professor Calamitous. Gilator, Mega-rough and Hydra-croc have enough power and more. (Belches) Excuse me.

Professor Calamitous: As long as the cursed Nicktoon Hero Squad is distracted, my true plan lies elsewhere. I…

Snap-trap lets out a fart making the professor gag.

Snap-trap: (Nervous) When all I have is soup cans, I tend to… (Belches) Depressurize.

Professor Calamitous: (Pulls Snap-trap's shirt, angry) WELL THEN RETURN UNDERGROUND AND RETRIVE THE FRACTAL YOU AND MOLE DISCOVERED!

He threw him back and he fell to the floor.

Snap-trap: (Gets up) It must be a… (Belches) very powerful fractal indeed to have driven itself so deep into the ground. And Mole sending us information about it. With those creatures we've created on the loss, I can excavate in peace.

Professor Calamitous: (Sits back on his throne) I will gather these wayward shards of the Infinity Sword, and I…Professor Finbarr Calamitous will prevail. And you my rodent friend will be amply rewarded even more so if my enemies are destroyed.

Snap-trap: (Grins) You're are very generous Calamitous. (Calls D.O.O.M) Larry! Get our excavating crew ready! Of course when I say crew, I mean you're the only one whose gonna be digging!

As he left, he lets out another fart and it stunk up the whole room making the professor gag.

Professor Calamitous: (Angry) WITCHES! Open a window!

The witches Stormy, Icy and Darcy smelled the air and gag.

* * *

Back in the city

Sirens went off all over as the monsters kept rampaging throughout the city. An old lady was about to cross until she saw Gilator breathing fire. Mega-rough rampaged the streets and people ran away as Hydra-croc was chasing them. Two people were about to be eaten by him until Jimmy and Danny rescued them.

Danny: We'll clear the area before we deal with crocozilla.

In another part of the city, Modifier and Tuff agents set up shelters for people to hide in until the monsters were stopped with the help of Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Arnold and Gerald.

Carl Wheezier: Come on! This way!

Libby Folfax: Don't worry! Everything is under control.

Cindy Vortex: Please just enter the shelter calm and orderly.

Sheen: AND YOU ALL OWE ME 5 BUCKS!

He got slapped by Cindy.

Arnold Shortman: We have more people on their way here.

Gerald Johanssen: It had to be the big rat's freaks.

In the air, Gilator was still breathing fire until he was attacked by, Lincoln, Tak, Timmy and El Tigre.

Timmy: Ladies and Gentlemen!

Lincoln: Time to play that great new game that nobody likes. CONFUSE A CREATURE!

Cosmo: (Gasps with joy) I love that game!

Wanda: (Annoyed) You don't even know what it is idiot!

Gilator kept trying to attack his attackers.

Tak: (Almost got lit on fire) Whoa. Gilator is not getting confused at all fellas.

El Tigre: Si. Even this criatura isn't dumb enough to let us brillante it's cuellos (Translation: criatura-creature, brillante-brade, cuellos-necks)

El Tigre jumps of Tak's hover spell onto Gilator ready to attack him.

SpongeBob: (Shouts out) EL TIGRE! LOOK OOOOOOOUT!

One of Gilator's heads grabs El Tigre and he tried to wiggle out.

El Tigre: Hey! No rubber necking! (Got tossed into the air) RA! Take him Tak!

Tak's spell grinded on Gilator's neck and Tak jumped into the air and grabbed El Tigre.

Timmy: Good work team.

Back on the ground, Patrick was knocked into a building by Mega-rough. When he looked inside he breathed in heavily through his nose and sucked up Patrick. Then Mega-rough realized that was a mistake. Then Jenny Flew up to the shattered window.

Jenny: Okay Patrick. Take him d… (Saw no sign of him) Patrick? Patrick where did you go?

Patrick: (In Mega-rough's nose) HELP! I GOT SUCKED IN HERE, I WANT ICE CREAM, AND NOW IT'S DARK!

Then Mega-rough picked his nose and pulled Patrick out and he was covered in boogers.

Jenny: (Sees Patrick) Better not eat that!

Then Mega-rough flicked Patrick away and crashed into cars.

Patrick: Ouch. He's strong. But I'm stronger! (Tastes the boogers, gags) EW!

Lola Loud: (Saw the whole thing, grossed out) EW! She said better not eat that!

Patrick: Sorry.

Then Gilator lands on a building and breaths fire again at Lincoln and his team until Chloe, Aang, Jeera, Frida and Clyde.

Aang the Air-bending Avatar: Stay clear!

Timmy: Aang, Chloe!

Tak: Jeera!

El Tigre: Frida!

Lincoln: Clyde!

El Tigre: where have you been amigos?

Aang used his air bending skills to block Gilator's fire breath. Jeera was throwing rocks.

Jeera: Take this Gilator!

Chloe Carmichael: (Grapples onto his head and tries swinging his mouth shut) Only we can prevent city fires!

Frida: (Jamming on her guitar) Taste these sweet licks!

Clyde: (Blasting him) How the heck was Snap-trap able to make these guys if he doesn't have any proper technology?

Aang: Maybe Calamitous gave him some in order to make them.

Frida: Maybe.

Jeera: Who cares! Let's just stop them!

Chloe: Agreed.

Then they were knocked out of the sky by Gilator's tail. Danny saw the whole thing.

Danny: Ouch. (Grabs Hydra-croc's tail and throws home at a building and some of it crumbles on him) Now that's one way to do the Crocodile Rock.

Then Jimmy flew up to him.

Jimmy: Clever. (Looks at his watch) Hey Danny, I'm picking up subterranean heat readings deep in the earth. Snap-trap's got something big moving around down there.

Danny: Maybe there's a fractal that impacted into the ground. And Calamitous ordered Snap-trap to retrieve it.

Jimmy: We all know an impacted fractal can be painful.

Danny: (Confused by that last statement) Uh…Yeah.

Jimmy: (Calls Lisa) Hey Lisa. Is our new excavating vehicle ready for excavating?

Lisa Loud: (On his watch) Affirmative Jimmy. I can theorize you've detected a fractal deep in the earths crust.

Jimmy: Yes I have. Have it ready. I'm bring a team. (Hangs up) Be back soon Danny. Gotta Blast.

He blasts off.

Mega-rough continued crushing the streets while Jenny, Agent Xero, Dudley, Kitty, Patrick and SpongeBob kept trying to stop him. Jimmy flew up to them.

Dudley: If we don't do something soon

Jenny: (Punching Mega-rough) What's up Neutron?

Jimmy: I'm taking a crew underground!

Agent Xero: Now? In the middle of this?!

Jimmy: We can beat them with my Neutron Factor 3000.

Patrick: Great idea Jimmy. (Takes it from Jimmy) Take this monsters!

Jimmy: Patrick!? (Took it back from Patrick before he could smash it) Give me that! That's not what I meant!

Back in the air, Lincoln and the others regrouped.

Aang: Now that everybody's evacuated to shelters, we got a chance. Katara and Zuko are helping put out the fires, Toph's trying to seal up the hole in the wall and Soka's helping set up a perimeter around the city.

Jeera: That should stop them from leaving the area.

Timmy: (Sees Gilator coming back) And here comes head case.

Chloe: Get ready you guys.

Frida: I'm always ready girl!

Then Jimmy flew up to them.

Jimmy: (Grabs Timmy and El Tigre) Lincoln, your with me, Timmy and El Panther.

El Tigre: (Insulted) DON'T CALL ME EL PANTHER!

Lincoln: Okay. Clyde come on!

Clyde: Right behind ya.

They fly off leaving the others with Gilator.

* * *

The Loud House, Uptown Nicktoon City.

Lisa was presenting the new Excavating machine.

Lisa: Welcome to Lava Lab II.

Timmy: Lava? As in lamp?

Jimmy: As in lava. It's a probe Lisa and I built to explore under the earth's crust.

They enter the probe. Once the hatches close, El Tigre took a sniff of the air.

El Tigre: Sulphur. We're taking the fight to Snap-trap!

Jimmy: Exactly.

Lincoln: Then what are we waiting for.

Lincoln and Clyde: Time to play Mouse Trap!

Jimmy: Ready to go Lisa.

Lisa: Best of luck brother unit and associates. (Types on the control panels) Launching in 3.2.1.

Lava Lab II starts digging into the earth. As they did, they past fossils of dinosaurs looking like they were playing poker. Clyde saw it and thought that was weird. Inside the probe, Timmy and El Tigre were struggling to get comfortable.

El Tigre: Are there yet? This lata is getting too acogedora. (Translation: Lata-Tin can, Acogedora-Cozy.)

Jimmy: It's cozier outside.

Timmy: (Calls his fairy dog) Sparky, buddy.

* * *

Back at the hele-carrier, Timmy's quarters

Sparky, Timmy's magical dog woke up from his nap and walked up to his walkie talkie.

Sparky the magic dog: What is it Timmy?

Timmy's voice: Give me a flyby of the city. And don't go chasing cats.

Sparky: You got it. (Pulls out his camera) And we're live.

He flies out of the carrier.

Timmy's voice: Watch the blades! WATCH THE BLADES!

Sparky: (Flies into the blades) Ouch. My bad.

He flies into the city to check on the rest of the Squadies. Patrick lifts up a bus, jumps into the air and smashes it on Mega-rough's leg.

SpongeBob: Alright Pat.

Jenny and Agent Xero: Way to go Patrick.

Then SpongeBob jumps onto his nose

SpongeBob: HIYA! (Karate Chops Mega-rough's eyes)

Mega-rough jumped in the air, yelping in pain.

Sparky: (Winced) Ooh. That's gonna hurt for a month.

Patrick: Nice one SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: I hope Snap-trap has some insurance for these beasts.

Then Sparky flew off to check on the others. He sees Danny fighting Hydra-croc with Kitty and Dudley. Danny used his ghost whale to pin him down while Dudley and Kitty blasted him.

Dudley: I'm gonna turn you into a leather belt!

Kitty: I could use new boots.

In the air, Sparky finds Tak, Aang, Frida, Jeera, and Chloe still battling Gilator. He breathed fire at Aang, but he used his fire bending skills to launch the attack back at him. When it did, it went into Gilator's mouth. When his other head was ready to attack…

Tak and Jeera: Heads up!

They cleared the way but the attack was sent to Sparky as he got cooked.

Timmy's voice: Ouch. You okay Sparky?

Sparky: Yeah. Just burned.

* * *

Back in Lava Lab II

Timmy: Well that's enough recon. Go on home, rest up buddy. You've earned it.

Sparky's voice: Thanks Timmy.

Wanda: And put on Aloe Vera and get some ice.

* * *

Back in the city

Spark flew back to the hele-carrier.

Frida: Let's worry about those citizens in the Tuff and Modifier shelters.

Chloe: (Fires tranquilizer darts at Gilator) TIME FOR A NAP GILATOR!

The dart hit him, but it didn't stop him. Then Aang earth bends a giant boulder at him.

* * *

Back in Lava Lab II

Timmy: We're holding our own topside, but theres no sign of the fight slowing down. We have to find that fractal.

Jimmy: They're usually impossible to detect. Except this one went deep into the rock.

Clyde: It must have left a borehole for us to follow.

Jimmy: Sonar heat scans of flatulent detectors all point to Snap-trap.

El Tigre: How did he become flatulent?

Lincoln: Years of being foiled by Tuff. And eating nothing but soup from a can. And he leaves bad smells it can give Lynn a run for her money. If she had any.

Jimmy: As I was saying, he's been using heavy equipment to get to the fractal. I can bring us to an opening about 50 yards or so.

El Tigre: When?

The probe landed in an underground area.

Jimmy: Now.

They 5 exit the probe and explore the lair.

Clyde: Wow. Lots of wide open space down here.

Lincoln: Perfect place to read Ace Savvy comics.

They walk up to a pit and find Snap-trap and the rest of D.O.O.M excavating. Only Larry was the only one digging.

Cosmo: There they are.

Poof: Poof.

Snap-trap: (Impatient) Dig faster Larry! I want that piece of the Infinity Sword!

Larry: I'M TRYING!

Snap-trap: Bad Dog, if you would?

Bad Dog pounded the ground splitting a wall into two revealing a fractal.

Ollie: There it is boss.

The Squadies watched from afar.

Jimmy: And there it is.

Lincoln: Okay. El Tigre, Clyde and I will take care of them, while Jimmy, you and Timmy…

El Tigre: I got this.

He jumped down to fight.

Lincoln: Wait! EL TIGRE! (It was too late) Just when my Planning Factor was a go, he just jumps in without going over it.

Clyde: Oh well. Let's do it.

Timmy: Here we go!

Timmy jumped in and Lincoln, Jimmy and Clyde flew in to get the fractal.

El Tigre: Let's do this stinky bichos! (Translation: Bichos-vermin)

Snap-trap: Not so fast tiger boy! (Pulls out his lasers and starts blasting him) GET THEM!

The other D.O.O.M agents attacked the other heroes. Jimmy was fighting Mole, Timmy took on Francisco, Lincoln took Bad Dog, and Clyde battled Larry. However his defense mechanism was throwing muffins.

Clyde: (Annoyed) Wow. For someone who's in evil organization, your lame dude. I mean you're throwing muffins.

Larry: Stale muffins to be exact.

Clyde: Still lame. (Blasts him, knocking him out) Stupid possum.

Bad Dog kept trying to pound Lincoln. But thanks to Leo teaching him dodging techniques, he was able to avoid them.

Bad Dog: Hold still you little brat!

Then Lincoln blasted him and he got launched at the wall.

Lincoln: You really are a bad dog.

Francisco: Your teacher Crocker wanted me to tell you, you get an F for being a hero.

Timmy: (Blasts him 10 times knocking him out) Like I care what Crocker says!

Jimmy: Figures you guys would send out those monsters on the city while guys would excavate for the Infinity fractal.

Mole: We have our orders Neutron!

Jimmy: Well your going to end up like you always do to Tuff. Fail as always.

He fired his Tornado blaster and it launched Mole at a pillar.

Mole: (In pain) Ow.

El Tigre: You're not good enough!

Snap-trap: Why do people always underestimate me?

He was ready to fire again, but El Tigre used his super claws and slashed the laser. Then Ollie was about to grab the fractal but got kicked in the face by Timmy and Clyde. Then El Tigre kicked Snap-trap back as he banged on the ground farting.

Then Jimmy came up to the fractal and puts it in a container.

Lincoln: This is one fractal Calamitous doesn't get.

Snap-trap: (Evil chuckles) Calamitous?

He throws dirt at Lincoln and El Tigre's faces and runs into Jimmy, making him drop the fractal. Then Snap-trap broke the container and grabbed the fractal.

Clyde: Dang it.

Snap-trap: To the abyss with him. I'm keeping the fractal. (Feels the swords power) IT'S WORKING! (His legs grew bigger) Super speed boost. Perfect.

He runs around making race car noises. Then El Tigre tried to slash him again but he was too quick for him.

El Tigre: HOLD STILL YOU!

He kicked him at the wall. He did the same to Timmy as he was about to attack.

Timmy: Ow.

Wanda: Now that is one quick rat.

Snap-trap: And I sense another change. My pets no longer respond to my voice.

A loud roar is heard throughout the tunnels. Then a giant claw grabs Jimmy and Lincoln.

Jimmy: (Shocked) PUKING PLUTO!

Lincoln: (Shocked) What is this!?

Snap-trap: I now have direct mind control over them. Meet my excavation crew. The most fear creature above or below ground. TRICENTAPOD!

Tricentapod brought Lincoln and Jimmy up to his face and he roared right in their faces in and ear piercing screech.

Jimmy: Whoa. When I said heavy equipment, I was really lowballing it.

Lincoln: You think?

Snap-trap: And now D.O.O.M, to the surface! There I will personally manipulate my monsters into destroying Nicktoon city and taking over the Syndicate!

Timmy: (Grossed out) You want to be Professor Calamitous? Ew.

Snap-trap: Uh dude, have you seen his stuff? (Runs up to him) I mean he has a quantum tunneling popcorn popper. Delicious popcorn. 2 seconds before you switch it on.

Lincoln: You know, that is pretty cool.

Tricentapod shoved him and Jimmy cover in saliva into his fist.

Cosmo: Mm. Popcorn.

Snap-trap: I will have the Syndicate, find all the fractals, forge a new Infinity Sword, and with the sword I will rule the world! Me! Not Calamitous!

He kicked Timmy and he hit a pillar and landed near El Tigre.

Cosmo and Wanda: (Worried) Timmy!

Clyde: Oh no.

Snap-trap: But first, I'll leave Tricentapod with a little food! (Grabs the rest of D.O.O.M and runs off) He's very hungry!

As Tricentapod we pushing Lincoln and Jimmy, they activated they're jetpack and got free from his grip.

Lincoln: Grab Timmy and El Tigre!

They grab both of them.

Jimmy: Come on Clyde!

Clyde: (Activates his jetpack) I'm coming!

They fly back to Lava Lab II while Tricentapod gave chase. When they got in, they drove back up to the surface.

Timmy: Guys. I'm gonna make this right. Rodent boy shouldn't have gotten that fractal from us.

El Tigre: I was there to you know Timmy amigo.

Lincoln: Oh please. No blaming yourselves.

Jimmy: Yeah. Lava Lab II doesn't stop any barf bags.

Underneath them, Tricentapod was right on they're tail. The steering wheel had a button flashing and Jimmy pressed it activating the turbo drive making the probe surface faster. Inside the team was being pressed down due to the top speed.

Clyde: Seems to me like Lava Lab II is no improvement over Lava Lab I!

Jimmy: Eh a little bit. Lava Lab I melted.

They look at Jimmy and they had a feeling that might happen to Lava Lab II. Tricentapod breathed a fireball and the 4 clung onto each other yelping in fear.

Lincoln, Clyde, Timmy and El Tigre: AAAAAH!

Jimmy: Luckily we worked that bug out.

* * *

Back in the city

Danny, Dudley and Kitty kept blasting Hydra-croc, SpongeBob, Patrick, Jenny and Agent Xero were still going on Mega-rough.

Jenny: Hold him right there guys.

Patrick: (Grabs his tail) I'd rather do this!

He lifts him and throws him off the building onto Hydra-croc. Then Aang, Chloe, Frida, Jeera and Tak flew down with Gilator following them. When they got low to the ground, he flew into Mega-rough making him and himself fall onto Hydra-croc.

Tak: (Winced) Ooh. Now that's what I call a pain in the neck. Now we finally have the upper hand.

Danny: I'll say.

Then suddenly the ground shook.

Jenny: (Annoyed) Oh now what?!

The coming out of the ground was Snap-trap.

Kitty: (Angry) Snap-trap!

Patrick: (Smiles, sees the fractal) And look. He's bring us a piece of the sword. He's changed.

Chloe pushed him aside in annoyance.

Jeera: No he didn't change Patrick!

Dudley: Dude what is up with your legs?

Danny: I think that's the fractals energy.

Tak: (Pulls out his Juju staff) I'll take that!

He casts a spell to grab the fractal. However Snap-trap had another tactic. His monsters got back up and Hydra-croc charged towards the shelters.

SpongeBob: Patrick, get those shelters away from Hydra-croc!

Patrick: I'm on it SpongeBob!

He ran faster than Hydra-croc and got the shelters out of the way. Gilator grabbed Agent Zero and streached her in his mouth. Danny was about to save her but he got swatted away by Gilator's tail flaying into a dumpster.

Snap-trap: (Gasps with joy) They are all my puppets! (Enjoying the heroes pain, chuckles) It's too easy! (Bounces with excitement and joy)

His monsters were doing the same as Mega-rough crushed SpongeBob and Jenny, and Hydra-croc slobbered all over Patrick.

Agent Xero: Don't lick that Pat.

Snap-trap: (Chuckles evilly, singing at Jenny was firing missiles at Mega-rough) Crush destroy! Crush destroy! Such a treat for this bad boy!

Lava Lab II burst out of the ground onto the streets.

Dudley: Whoa.

Snap-trap: THE CITY IS MINE!

Then the 5 came out of the probe.

Timmy: Woo. Getting his powers plus did not improve Snappy's sunny personality.

Lincoln: Or his scent of rhythm.

El Tigre: Uh amigos? We have another problema.

Then Tricentapod arrived.

Clyde: YOU THINK!?

Jeera: Another monster?!

Tricentapod dropped his fist and smashed Lava Lab II.

Jimmy: Oh gas planet. We had such low mileage on that.

Lincoln: Dude, you and Lisa can make a new one.

Patrick blew inside the slobber making it a huge bubble and it popped off of him. Tricentapod was rampaging while getting blasted by Danny and Dudley.

Danny: Who's this guy?!

Clyde: (Joins in the blasting) That's Tricentapod! Snap-trap's new beast!

Then D.O.O.M was climbing out of the hole, but Tak took the advantage.

Tak: I CALL UPON THE POWER OF JUJU!

The stomps his staff on the ground causing lightning shocking D.O.O.M and they fell back down to the underground.

Snap-trap: You losers can't win. (Singing and dancing) Because I have the fractal, and I have the monsters, and I have the hostages!

Tricentapod and Mega-rough were juggling the shelters.

Timmy: Whoa! There's people in those shelters! And if Snap-trap juggles as bad as he dances. (Gets an idea) I got it! Guys I wish I was back at the hele-carrier!

Cosmo: Why?

Timmy: Just do it!

They grant the wish and Timmy was gone in a poof.

SpongeBob: What is Timmy gonna do with the carrier?

Agent Xero: (Gets the idea, no liking it) Oh no.

SpongeBob: What? What is he gonna do?

Danny: Something you and I wouldn't do. That's what.

Leni Loud: And what would that be?

* * *

Back on the hele-carrier.

Timmy activated the controls.

Wanda: (Nervous) You're going to ram the hele-carrier on Snap-trap's monsters?!

Cosmo: (Smiles) I love that plan!

the team comes up on screen. Agent Xero was not happy.

Agent Xero: (On screen, stern) You are not permitted to move the hele-carrier!

Timmy: (Laughs) Hold on Agent Xero. The squad doesn't work for you. You're not my boss. Just my land lady.

Agent Xero: (Chuckles sheepishly) Oh. Really? Well.

The carrier moves into the city.

Lincoln: Timmy, what the heck are you doing?! Get back in the fight!

Timmy: Sorry Lincoln. I'm not the biggest and the strongest, but I'm the one who can end this now.

The team see him bringing it in.

Jenny: Oh boy. Here he comes.

Luna Loud: He's insane dudes.

Frida: Yeah dude.

When Timmy got close to the buildings, they scratch onto the carrier. Making the Squadies nervous and Agent Xero angry.

Timmy: My bad.

He sees Tricentapod and rams into him making him tower over Snap-trap making him scream. When he sat down on him, Tricentapod farted.

Snap-trap: That wasn't me.

Tricentapod blushed in embarrassment.

El Tigre: Nice one Tim!

Lincoln: Yeah! Way to go Timmy!

SpongeBob and Patrick: Hooray!

Aang: Nice job Timmy!

Chloe: Right on Timmy!

Jenny: Clever move Timmy!

Lana Loud: You did it Timmy!

Lynn Loud: Timmy! You are number 1!….In a half.

Lucy Loud: Yay.

Luan Loud: Looks like Snap-trap feels Crushed! (Laughs) Get it?

Everyone groans but SpongeBob, Patrick and Dudley laugh.

Kitty: How do you Louds put up with her?

Lola: I don't know.

Then Snap-trap dropped the fractal and it fell onto the ground. Then Tak landed on the ground, pulled out a new container and contained the fractal.

Tak: Fractal secured.

Jeera: (Playfully punches his arm) Way to go Tak.

Jimmy: Regroup Squadies! That breaks Snap-trap's control.

Danny: Yeah. But we still have 4 monsters in the city. And they're hungry.

Jenny: Hungry? Hm. Tak, Aang, follow me. I have an idea.

They fly up in the air and see she was looking at a market.

Aang: A super market? (Gets the idea) Oh. I get it. Well done Jen.

He used his air bending to assemble meat and fruit. Jenny used her giant hand to grab more and set it on the ground.

Tak: Now well done. (Casts another lighting spell) But medium rare.

The Katara and the others arrive.

Fire Lord Zuko: (Uses his fire bending) Let me help with the meat!

Katara: (Water bends from the water tower) And they could use a drink.

Then Aang air bends the food over the hole he dropped them in and Katara dropped the water in. Tricentapod, Mega-rough, Hydra-croc and Gilator liked the smell and followed it down the hole. Then Clyde and Soka went up to Snap-trap and grabbed him.

Soka: Let's go Snip-snap!

They take him to the hole.

Snap-trap: (Whining) No. My monsters.

Clyde: They're probably to busy wrecking your underground headquarters.

They can hear them rumbling all the way down there. Toph used her earth bending to move part of the ground D.O.O.M brought up into the whole to stop the monsters from coming back up. Snap-trap was upset.

Lynn: You look upset rat. (Pulls out a sandwich) Here. This should help. You look a little hungry. Especially since all you eat it soup.

Snap-trap: Gee thanks kid. (Bites the sandwich, smiles in delight) Yummy. What kind of sandwich is this?

Lynn: (Grins) It's ham and cheese on pumpernickel bread.

Snap-trap: (Shocked) Ham and CHEESE?! (Bloats) NOOOOOO!

Everyone laughed at him.

Dudley: (Laughing) Nice one Lynn!

Lincoln: HA! A rat that's allergic to cheese.

Lisa: (Chuckles) How inhumane.

Snap-trap: (Angry) I will now…PLOT MY REVENGE! After I take an antihistamine.

Jimmy: Oh you'll get you're allergy shot. Once we get you, D.O.O.M and your fractal to the vault!

* * *

The Hero Squad Vault and Lockup

Jimmy and Timmy drag Snap-trap up to Leo who was watching the monitors with Donnie while eating popcorn. They See Jimmy and Timmy with Snap-trap and they take the contained fractal.

Donnie: One less fractal.

Leo: And one less maniac to worry about.

Then a hologram of Calamitous appeared.

Professor Calamitous: You fools! You have none to worry about, but me! (To Jimmy) I'll get you Jimmy Neutron! And you pesky Hero Squad to!

Then the hologram disappeared and so did Snap-trap.

Timmy: Hey. Where'd he go?

Professor Calamitous: (On screen) Oh don't you worry Turner. He will be dealt with. And one day I will come for the fractal as well! I Professor Calamitous have spoken! (Evil laughs, coughs) Pardon me.

He signed off.

Jimmy: And is Calamitous done now? Good. Anyway…

Then Donnie got a feed from Agent Xero.

Agent Xero's Voice: (Angry) Send me Timmy Turner!

Leo: Timmy, Agent Xero wants you back at the hele-carrier.

Timmy: (Chuckles nervously) Uh oh.

Wanda: (Stern) Now you've done it sport!

Cosmo: Maybe she wants to give you prize.

Timmy: (Angry) Cosmo, you idiot!

* * *

Back on the hele-carrier, kitchen

The rest of the Squadies, Kitty, Dudley, Clyde and Agent Xero were waiting for Jimmy and Timmy to return. Agent Xero was stomping around in anger.

Lincoln: Oh boy. Timmy really made her angry.

Danny: Trust me. You won't like it when she's angry.

Clyde: You won't even like it when Lola's angry.

Jenny: I can tell.

Then see Timmy and Jimmy walk in.

Agent: (Angry) I have half the mind to take the Modifiers hele-carrier away from you loose cannons!

While she was speaking, Tak, Lincoln and SpongeBob were giving her rabbit ears. While the others snicker.

Timmy: See Tak? You said we should have called no take back.

Agent Xero: (Enraged) THIS IS A BILLION DOLLAR SKY BASE TURNER! (Punches a hole in the wall, realized what she did) Oh. Dang.

Then Patrick walked up to her defending Timmy.

Patrick: (Shouting) LEAVE HIM ALONE LADY! TIMMY IS SMART! HE HIT THE MONSTERS WITH THE BOAT!

She fell on the ground while the others grin with laughter.

Agent Xero: (Angry) Why you BIG PINK! (Pushes Jimmy and Lincoln) You and Jimmy are in charge here Lincoln! Tell me why I should let this continue!

Lincoln: Look Agent. Can I call you Agent? We're up here to get to the fractals before Calamitous.

Jimmy: And we did it. So go do your job and let us hammer out the dents.

Agent Xero: (Grunts) I'm watching you hot dogs! Don't forget it!

She opens a hatch, activates her jetpack and flies off.

El Tigre: Adios mama.

The guys laugh.

Jimmy: Whatever works Timmy.

Timmy: It's funny. All of your data factoring never took into account what can be accomplished by one committed person… (Jazz voice) Acting completely (Jazz hands) insane.

Cosmo: Ain't that the truth.

Jimmy: (Looks at his NF300) Actually the Neutron Factor 3000 predicted you would.

Timmy: Right. Right. Well didn't your machine also say that Patrick is Agent Xero's boyfriend?

Then Patrick grabbed the NF300.

Patrick: (Angry) That thing says that?!

Jimmy: (Worried about his invention) Patrick! NO!

Patrick: (Tries to smash it) IT'S A LIAR LIAR PLANTS FOR HIRE!

SpongeBob: (Tries to stop him) Patrick stop! And it's pants on fire!

But Patrick didn't stop. He smashed the NF3000 through the floor and it fell out of the carrier. At wall, Chandler was trying to climb over but the NF 3000 hit his head and he fell back down. Back in the carrier, Jimmy was angry.

Squadies: (Angry) PATRICK!?

Patrick: (Confused) What?

Lincoln: (Sighs) I'll go and get it. (Uses the teleporter down, arrives back with the NF3000 and something else) I'm back.

SpongeBob: (Looks at the extra machine) What's that Lincoln?

Lincoln: That's Professor Calamitous's Quantum Tunneling Popcorn Popper. I stole it from him when he was lecturing Snap-trap.

Jimmy: (Laughs, clapping, takes back his NF3000) Lincoln you just made our day our day awesome.

Jenny: Yep. Monsters our gone, fractal is contained, villain is being punished and now this.

SpongeBob: Best day ever.

* * *

**There you have it, Snap-trap is defeated, his monsters are gone, and a fractal is collected. What will the Squadies face next? Find out next time.**


End file.
